How I Met Your Father
by georgia.devlin3
Summary: When Tris sits down with her sons for a afternoon chat. The stories she holds during her last year of high school show happiness and also misery but in the end did she still get the love of her life...
1. Let's Have A Chat

One year... Hah it's funny really how a year can change so much in your life at a time. One moment you could feel completely alone abandoned by everything that means something to you and next you have a loving family by your side. But really baby when I meet your father I was a different person back then and he changed me for the better.

This is the story of how I meet your daddy and remember it doesn't always have sunshine and rainbows. Your father and I had a lot of ups and downs but we stayed by each other's side. Him never letting me slip through his fingers.

Honestly baby I'm not proud of the things I did before I found your farther. Or before he found me. But after he changed me into the person I am today, I owe him everything. I love him so much and for that I owe him my life.


	2. Much Needed Move

Chapter 1: Unwanted Move

January 8th,

This was the day, the day that I was finally moving from the hell hole I called Seattle. It was where I was born. Along with your Uncle Caleb and grandparents we moved. Chicago was our lively destination. Honestly it was a bit of a rushed move if you think about it but we we're up and out of there quickly.

I never really had anyone back there and it was the one of the things I tried to forget. Friends for me were a challenge and the small blond girl from Seattle always screamed stay away. But there was one thing that would never leave me. Your father was aware of him but never really knew the extent of the things he did and it was better that way. Till this day he still doesn't know.

But on moving day I was confronted by Eric. And yes both of you never knew about this and in my defence your father didn't either. But he was with a couple of his friends. Boys you have to understand that ages ago I was a different person. Who hung out with strange people in strange places.

They beat me half to death which made my stay in Seattle even longer. But luckily for me, your grandmother stayed to comfort me which your uncle and grand dad went to our new house to set up. Your grandfather had work in the next couple of days so he left to start on the house. But what we were unaware of was there was an agreement with your grandparents that us girls would take all the extra stuff that was left at the house with us. So that's what we did.

When we finally arrived at the new house I was surprised by it. It was a lot bigger than I imagined. Not as big as our house but you know, big. I braced myself as I entered. The house was a beautiful light blue that wasn't to over done. But the best part was the pool. There was also room for my gym equipment but I'll get back to that later.

While I was grabbing packages and boxes. I remember walking up the walk way to the front door when I felt one of the boxes start to slip. But as it finally left my arms it was caught by non other than... Guess... No it wasn't your father it was a old friend he was actually the boyfriend before your father.

His name was Peter and yes I would of said to both of you that he was a good man but I would honestly be lying to you. Again you'll hear more about him later. But settling in to such a large house for me was difficult from the small one we had in Seattle. Life I knew was going to be different. For the better. I wasn't sure.

I just wanted to let you both know that we are safe now. They can't hurt us anymore. The stories I'm going to tell you both were in the past. I say this because later that night, I received a text message from Eric. He had said he knew where I live and if I'm not careful he would be back and there wouldn't be a tomorrow. But I wasn't surprised by his message I knew he would find me eventually but just not that quickly.

His threats never bothered me. I had gotten used to them because they use to happen so frequently. But when they first started I have to admit I was terrified...


	3. Welcome To Dauntless

January 21,

It was my first day of senior year in high school. And although I was not excited to be there. I still went anyway. The way you went through your schooling in our Highschool was based on your main characteristics, your father and I shared the same we we're both brave. You hung out with the people you shared something in common with, like any friend.

The house name we came from was Dauntless and I thought at first that the people who we're in the faction were nuts. They found it fun to climb the buildings of our part of school and jump from moving trains to get to different classes. But the most intriguing thing about these people were their love of bravery and courage.

People in Dauntless were considered the protecters of the school. Instead of hiring guards, Dauntless took turns to petrol the grounds for unwanted visitors. The high school it self was stunning. The school was a live in only, so we had this one day where it was just strictly parents and family only day that we didn't have classes on that school day.

As we arrived at the school it was clear that your uncle Caleb and I were not going to be in the same group, we're just to different. After I said a much needed good bye to your grandparents and your uncle. I made my way to the Dauntless compound. Which was a lot harder to find than you may think.

Reaching the large double doors that holds the compound inside. I swing open one of the door to reveal an empty hallway. Carrying my suitcase I headed inside but it wasn't till I closed the door that I heard screaming.

Cheering to be exact. I drop my suitcases at the door and walked into what seemed like a giant hall at the time. This place was huge and I wouldn't even now be surprised if someone told me that they got lost in what they called the Pit. I remember walking towards the sound of the yelling and recall two names being called so clearly.

Of course the voices being called were of your uncles Zeke and Uriah. They were just as outgoing as they are now. But when I first meet your uncles, they were right in the middle of a drinking contest. Both of them half way through their beers surrounded by what seemed like everyone in Dauntless.

Once they finished they finally saw me standing there watching everyone and everything. All of a sudden Zeke started to scream "Newbie!" He screamed it for a couple of seconds and honestly I was terrified. As soon as he finished all hell broke lose.

Everyone started running to different places and hiding in different creative spots. People were under tables and on top of cupboards. A lot of them though were carrying something at the time. I didn't know what it was but I found out quickly after that what they were.

They started to throw water balloons at everyone and who every they found and at that moment I was their main target. As soon as I was hit hard with a water balloon, I was grabbed and pulled under a near by table as the havoc continued. I've never seen anything like it in my life. Me still being shocked turned to what seemed like my saviour and was met by non other than your aunt Christina. I remember her telling me her name and asking me if I was new and I replied honestly and we soon joined in after a little chat.

But the one thing I knew as soon as the mini battle started, was that I was born to be in Dauntless...


	4. Drinking And Food Fights

February 14,

I have been in Dauntless for a few weeks now and by this time I had still had not gotten use to whole thing and it was three days till classes started that I had gone off the rails again. Boredom left me no other option or it did I just didn't take it. When I found several of Uncle Uriah's party alcohol bottles and got extremely drunk. It didn't help that where I was at the time was near what they called the chasm.

The chasm as you could guess was this big canyon with water an rocks at the bottom. It was very Sparta like if you ask me. Several people thought it would be funny if they jumped.. They died. Come to think of it they we're probably drunk too. Just don't do what your mother did.

But while I was there I was looking over the ledge when I was grabbed by someone. I remember them pulling me back and yelling at me that it was dangerous. This of course was Will the transfer. He had a reputation to show both his past factions which was Erudite and Dauntless. So his way of treating a situation was different to other people in Dauntless. He was kinder than other people in Dauntless. Of course it showed as he was taking my drunk self back to my room which I now shared with Christina.

I knew even back then that the two had chemistry but I just watched as the two became more friendly and then an extremely long time later became a couple. But I wasn't the best drunk so I hardly remember that after noon but I do remember that dinner that night that would make even you kids laugh.

I recall sitting down at the large wooden label as normal when Uriah came storming in. He looked mad and by mad I mean Uriah mad which was quiet funny, he brushed passed a whole lot of people and finally arrived at our table. If he was a cartoon he would of had puffs of smoke coming out of his ears.

I remember him screaming at me about drinking his alcohol which turned out to be your Uncle Zeke's which Uriah had stolen. Soon we got into a large screaming match in the middle of the cafeteria. There were people watching us like we were mad and others just looked damn right confused, but most people thought that this was normal here at Dauntless. But this whole time no one tried to break us up so I grabbed Uriah's cake and push it into his face causing it to go ever where but mainly on Christina who was sitting near Uriah at the time.

Then Christina got involved and soon the whole cafeteria was a food war. Pasta and bread being thrown at everyone. We were covered in it but it was all put to rest when we heard Max's deep voice ring through the large hall. Max was the head of Dauntless so what ever he said went.

We were all told to go to bed early, after we had cleaned up the entire hall and washed all the dishes. But if you ask anyone it was well worth the punishment. But when we were getting food thrown at us I didn't realise how many bits of paster was in my hair. I remember the bottom of the shower being covered in noodles.

But boys remember if always think before you do something or else you will end up like me and your uncle Uriah. But we're finally getting to the interesting part of the story. It wasn't the most spectacular or glamorous way but it was how I met you father...


	5. My Name's Four

February 17,

So kids this was the first day that we were officially in Dauntless. The feeling that morning was light and filled with excitement but all I could think was if I was ever going to make it through but I was determined.

We got up a six and were down at the meeting place in the training room by six thirty. They had standard uniform which was just a pair of tights or track pants and I tight black tank top, but most of us wore leather jackets to keep warm. Boys wore track pants or shorts and a black shirt. The uniform was made to be light and good for exercise but it really did make a difference when you were sweating so much.

I remember we stood around waiting for what seemed like a while until something actually happened. But when it did, wow, it was different. The room silenced down to a light chatter I was standing next to Christina as they entered.

Their heavy foot steps leaving a thud as they started towards us, their faces stiff and unemotional, which for me at the time was quite scary. They were a lot taller than us and they were defiantly more built than any of the guys that I had seen since I've been here. Zeke was the only exception when it came to being built and taller that I knew. He was 2 years older than all of us and his girlfriend Shauna was the same age as him. I had gotten to know her the day before, when she was with me while I had prepared the training room for that day with Christina.

But when they stood in front of us, arms crossed. I know that the four of them weren't going to be the nicest people and for that I was a little scared of the outcome of my decision. But it really didn't change anything but when Lauren, Zeke and Eric introduced themselves the fourth kept quiet. The teams were announced and they were set their selected timetables and lead to different parts of the training room.

I was one of the luckier ones, I was in a team with your aunties Christina, Lynn and Marlene and your Uncles Uriah and Will. Our instructors sat us down so we were in a circle and everything seemed easy going until Zeke spoke.

Zeke explained that this wasn't going to be easy and his job as our instructor was to push us to our breaking points. While he was speaking I remember thinking that this was going to be the most insane thing that I will ever have to go through and it's not a whole lie but it's not also the truth.

Zeke continued to explain the rules and the list of instructions that would soon lead us to petrol, which we would only be going with an instructor once unless they told us other wise. Still the nameless man doesn't speak he just observes our behaviour.

This was until Zeke finally stopped talking only to split us up into two more teams that would be our training group and for this I was with Uriah and Christina. We then moved to the already set punching bags. The unnamed man told us to stand by one and start to punch when ready.

To be truthful I was a little curious about this man. He was intriguing regardless that I didn't know his name. But the thought still stays to this day, even if I had gotten more than I bargained for.

I was at the punching bag hitting it with all my might, but I stop and stepped back to look at it to realise that it hasn't moved an inch even with me punching it. I started punching it again until I felt a hand on my stomach and a deep voice whisper into my ear.

"Keep tension here" the voice said from behind me and I have to admit I was a little terrified. I looked over my shoulder and met these beautiful blue eyes. I look back at the punching bag, his hand still not moving as I hit the bag. I smile when I see it moved, even if it was only slightly your mother was proud of herself.

I look back up at him with a smile. "Thank you-" I recall carrying out the you due to the fact that I didn't know his name. "Four" he pauses "My names Four." He replies with a smirk "Well nice to meet you Four"...


	6. Paintball?

March 7th,

It's been a month since I had met him. Now it wasn't that he even noticed me when he first saw me but I obesely noticed him. Your father always said that he knew he liked me when he first saw me but I always thought it was a lie. But lately I have been second guessing the way we acted together.

But March 7th was the day that your father was told by Zeke that we would be playing a friendly game of paintball. Luckily for me we were one large team and we were put up against Eric's team which didn't seem so bad but they were really out there at that time. They were the more brutal out of the two groups of initiates. We were more like a family so we were planned for this.

Well the clock struck 10 we all met at the train platform were we met with your father and Zeke. They told us the very simple rules, quoting Zeke. Then they sent us off on the trains, yes we did have to jump on the trains but it was a lot harder than you may think. I'm pretty sure it was like a half hour trip but we were all soon asked to jump off and that where we saw it.

We were actually on the outer skirts of the Amity fields. They loaded us with torches and a gun and as your father told us to make a plan. I remember the whole group going up in arguments about how we would find the others and if so how we would take them down.

I don't actually remember thinking over my plan but your mother decided that she would climb a near by tree. This surprisingly worked out in my teams favour because I soon was able to spot the others and were they had openly placed their flag. I remember when I was climbing back down I broke a branch and was caught by your father which was awkward because our team started to whistle which made your father put me down.

But your father has this killer reputation about being scary and this was all thanks to his initiation. But back to the game. We quickly made our way towards the other group. By the time they actually noticed, we had already surrounded them and were taking them out but Eric being the meaner superior decide that he was to good for this and looked straight at me.

Let's just say that I was shot way to many times for it to be some what proud of my self but that's when Zeke and Four came to my sort of rescue and returned fire on Eric and his team while Christina stole their flag. I remember I looked over just in time to see her raise her arm in the air, the flag connected.

We screamed and jumped around in celebration for us winning. Your uncle Zeke celebrated a little more enthusiastically due to the fact that he had never won a paint ball match ever and this was his first win. I remember him jumping around and screaming like a girl while Christina and I stood there laughing at him, your father just looked embarrassed.

But after that we made the trip home where we were told that the next day we got our first sleep in due to our victory. But I think that we did all deserve the 15 minute sleep in. Yes it was only 15 minutes but I was a lot happier the next day.

Kids just remember that even the little effort can be much appreciated...

Hello everyone do you actually like this story cause I have no clue...


	7. First Fight

March 29,

Well kids today was the day that your mother got into her first fight well partly. It was actually because of your father. We had a thing in dauntless where we could get one on one personal training with an instructor. When your mother requested a session, okay you probably know that your mother wasn't the fittest person.

So that led to your mother wanting more training. I was honestly falling behind because I was one of the smallest in the in initiative group that year and your uncle Zeke use to tease your mother about her size, all the time. But I never really took it to heart.

So when I was scheduled to have my training with Zeke, I didn't realise that your father also had one. So when I met with Zeke that afternoon I didn't expect to see you father standing there with his trainee. I was sort of confused. Apparently I was caught in one of your fathers bets and this time round he had made one with Zeke.

So when I showed up in a pair of tights and a sports bra, I was so embarrassed. I remember them saying things like. "Tris you are going up against Peter". Boys I reminded you that Peter at the time was twice your mothers side and he was also your fathers choice when It came to the physical combat stuff. That was until he found me.

The one pep talk that Zeke had given me was "You are small, you have speed on your side" and then sent me on the mat opposite Peter. It started off light hearted. But I didn't really understand the limit to the bet and apparently there was a lot at steak.

So I was opposite Peter and he as always was the one to act first. He lunged at me and I of course dodged him and got up quickly. This happened a couple more times until I hit back which at the time I thought I was pretty good. But Peter had other plans. He turned vicious more than I would of thought.

He punched me in the face three or four times, honestly I wouldn't remember. I could though remember the blood that ran down my nose and the pounding in my head. Honestly it was probably the worst migraine I have ever had. But I decided that I wouldn't go down that easily.

I laid on the floor, blood still pouring out of my nose. I stay still, the though was when he came close enough I'd side swipe him so he would just fall. But sadly the didn't happen. Peter decided that he wanted to torture me a little more before finishing me off. So when he picked me up I wasn't thinking when I smash my forehead into his nose knocking him out, making him drop me. He collapsed on the mat and I stood there, standing over Peter.

The silence was broken by Zeke yelling at Four. I would never forget how happy he was "Oh see dude, I told you she could take him. And she even took him out with a head but" he said it with a laugh that was clear of joy. I remember your father was upset he had ever doubted me in the first place.

Zeke than continued to rub it in and he ran to were I was standing and lifted me in a hug and started to shout. Your father continued to be a bad sport and it was found that your uncle Zeke and I were a good team.

I spent that afternoon in the infirmary were I had ice and tissues on my nose for hours. But what it made it all better was that your father decided he would stop by. When he walked in to the room I was in he looked around until his eyes landed on mine and all that he said to me was 'Be Brave Tris' and then walked out.

Till this day I still don't know what he meant by that but I knew that in some way your father had the right intentions and do you guys know what...I was right...


	8. My First Tattoo

April 12,

Ah April. This was a very confronting month for both your mother and father. As my time in Dauntless was quickly becoming more. Your uncle Zeke suggested that we should go and do some of the things dauntless have been doing for years. So that what we did.

Your Aunty Christina thought it would be a good idea to go and get tattoos so that's what we did. Yes boys your mother did get a tattoo. I have seven to be exact, I don't really regret any of them but wouldn't go as far to say I want another one if I could.

So when we arrived at the local tattoo parlor. We were met there by your aunt Tori. Let's just say I wasn't so thrilled with idea of tiny needles in my neck. But after a lot of persuading, Tori finally got me to like the idea. I sat there for maybe an hour and realised that the pain wasn't as bad as your uncle Will said. Me not being in Erudite decided to listen to him.

The first tattoo I got was the ones on my collarbone as you know. They represent your grandparents and your uncle Caleb. They are followed by both of yours, the two smallest birds represents you two. So I would always have you with me. But I forbid you to get a tattoo.

Yes your father has several tattoos from his teenage years. He had gotten them way before he meet me and got one just after. But I'll tell you later how I found out. But on with my tattoos, when I was getting them done it didn't really hurt that much. But the next day. It hurt, bad.

Zeke thinking he was being funny made Christina, will and I do push ups and sit ups. Your aunt Christina being Christina stopped after the push ups and complain that her back was hurting. Your uncle Zeke made the rest of the group watch in amusement as we were killing ourselves. I remember your father smirking at me as I did push ups and I knew that he would tell Zeke to make me do them in training.

After we had finished training your father stopped me. I suppose his curiosity got the better of him when he asked me what my tattoo was. I remember thinking I was funny when I came up with the smart comment of "Are you asking me to undress, Four?" I remember laughing at his blush and response. He looked up at me and said a simple. "Only. partially"

Yes kids your father had one of the most intriguing nicknames, your mother had ever heard. Your father had gotten the name before me had met me. It stood for the number of fears your father had but after we started dating he had claimed that he had five. The fifth fear, he always told me his fifth fear was if he lost me. That it would kill him inside if he did, but we knew it would never happen.

When we were standing in the training room after your father had asked me. I only had three tattoos then so I had explained to him what they stood for. He loved the idea of having a loving family. Your father never had that luxury of having a loving home.

So remember your mother never wants you to get a tattoo. Ever. And remember that no matter where you are your parents love you both very much. And most of all never let Aunty Christina talk you into anything. Ever...


	9. Visiting Day

April 28.

Boys April 28th was a very special part in your mothers life. It just so happened that each year on a certain day, your family were allowed to come to the school and visit their children.

Well if they showed, most of the children who went to our school either came there despite their parents wishes or they lived far away. Which was what your father had told me the when Visiting Day came around. To never get your hopes up in fear of disappointed.

The students would make huge banners and hang lights around the courtyard, so that at the welcoming assembly wasn't pitch black. The Dauntless had other ideas on how to greet their parents and thought that the assembly was a complete waste of time.

I was aware now that I had been here for a couple of months that the way one faction did something was different to the next faction. Zeke had informed his group during a training session that we as Dauntless would show our parents what we were made of.

And as the soldier faction we are taught that bravery is one of the keys of survival and a single fear could be deadly. I never really agreed to the logic of it but I did agree with other dauntless morals.

People from other factions believed that Dauntless training was similar or more extreme than military camp. This did scare a lot of freshmen from joining Dauntless because of this, just joining Dauntless was nerve racking in itself.

But it was a little under an hour before the parents we due to arrive when your father had asked if your grandparents we coming. We were just a couple of meters away from the rest of the group. When he stood beside me watching on as Zeke told people what to do and when to do it. I remember he screamed at a freshmen for putting a sign to far to the left. Your father ever really talked to anyone other than Zeke and occasionally during training when he barked an order.

I can still recall the first time your father and I had a proper conversation, nerves shoot through me, and you might be laughing now but your father was scary when he tried to be intimidating. That was one of the major reasons he was so good at his job, also his not bad with his shot either but don't tell him I said that.

But our little conversation was short lived when I brought up your other grandparents. Now I know that we don't talk about them a lot but that's a side of your father that he would rather have hidden even from you, boys.

But I know now that the real reason why your father was brought to Dauntless was to become greater and well, flee. Your father had met your grandmother on several occasions but this time it was different. My mother treated him like any other teacher that I've ever had. She asked him if I was doing well and if she should worry.

I do care greatly for my mother by like me she was embarrassing to be around. But luckily for me your father left and I got to have a serious conversation with your grandmother about Caleb and your granddad, both were fine.

Several hours later and the great pack up began. Kids carrying around big black bags and picking up plastic drinking cups. It honestly looked like the day after a party where everyone just looked at the mess and said well shit. But with so many people it was clean enough in no time.

And just remember boys a little effort from everybody can get the job done quicker...

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner... I'm goiing to stick to my schedule so I will be updating regularly... I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Glaring And Knife Throwing

May 16,

Your father had always told me that the key to throwing a blade was the same as if you were shooting an arrow. Accuracy.

Dauntless was never a place for gentle and easy going days. Actually if was far from it. Take it from me as one of the most active and lively places I have ever seen. Like if every person in New York suddenly became a fitness instructor. Crazy I know.

It was one those days that your mother couldn't help but keep herself out of trouble and sadly it happened to be a time that your father could of helped. My instructor happened to be Eric... Yep the man from earlier. Punishments weren't as severe as they are in today's society but nonetheless I was glad that he was punished at all.

Eric was respected so he kept his job which was training me and a couple of your aunties and uncles. He was give good behaviour and a large fine but that was it. Now don't think of me too badly when I tell you this one. It was around midday when we were told by Eric who was being shadowed by your father at the time said were going to master the control of a blade. But it wasn't a sword he was talking about.

It was indeed a throwing blade, which were unbelievably sharp. A boy in our class was having trouble with his blades non of which were sticking into any of his targets and the boy was now getting frustrated.

A few of the group tried to give him pointers but Eric wasn't having any of it and with a yell he stopped all the actions of the other people turning their attention on to him. I can remember it clear as day. "Stop!" he was loud like his yell could be comparable to thunder it was that loud.

He spoke words with the boy but the boy was to scared to answer even when yelled at. So Eric took it into his own hands and told him to stand in front of one of the awaiting targets. he hesitated for a second before making his way to the target. Shaking he waited, Eric smiled and call apon your father.

Boys your father was very honourable to say the least but he was in the same position as Eric was and although he didn't agree with it, it was a test. Your father stood up an walked over to the table grabbing a neat pile of four blades and walked towards where we were standing and prepared to throw.

But just as he was about to throw it, Your mother objected. Your father had later told me didn't approve but thought I was brave for doing so. Eric had told him and I to switch places and I did. the first blade hit the board quickly making my breath hitch slightly.

The second blade went the same only closer than the first almost like a teaser to the final one. I did question it in my head whether he was going to throw all four or just three or two even. As I gracefully stood awaiting the sounds of the cracking of the blade hitting the wood right beside me from the third one but I wasn't expecting it to actually hit me.

Yes your father had hit me with the blade right on the edge of my ear. That was actually how I got my scar. At first I was mad but then I realised he had helped me. By hurting me he stopped Eric from dismissing me for being rude and speaking openly. Which wasn't a good thing according to Eric.

I remember glaring at him for a while to mad to actually yell at him or make a scene but I remember the way he looked at me. The very slight affection in his hard stare would of made me laugh. But really all I wanted to do was hug him.

Boys the one piece of advice I can give you is when you decide to live dangerously, you always need to be careful and there will not always be a person who is there be a jail free card. But that's why a little piece of independence can go along way...

Hello readers! I have decided after a lot of thinking to finish this book. So it will have about 10 or so chapters left. Okay thank you for reading Hope you enjoyed!


	11. You Need Improvement

June 9th,

It was no secret that your father was great at physical fighting. Your father had taught me how to fight. Yes it was apart of school but I enjoyed every minute of it. You felt accomplished by it and you can feel the improvements you make.

At our high school or more like a collage they had open gyms for speciality student which were apart of a club. this is where Dauntless comes in. Your aunt Christina has signed us up in our first weeks as freshmen.

To be honest we actually didn't know our way around but she thought it was a good idea at the time so I went along with it. Little did I know it would be the best few years of my life. I was training and you might ask what that would include.

Well training as apart of Dauntless was a small mission on it's own. The mental part of the training wasn't as bad of the physical. Within the first 2 weeks I was thinking of quitting but when I had brought it to attention to my supervisor which happened to be your father. He was mad because I had never given it a chance.

The training involved training with firearms, throwing knifes and hand to hand combat none of which I had prior experience too. I was a clueless freshmen and everyone knew it. I had spoken to your father about my limitations and he said that he was the same at the time. Oh yes he didn't know knifes were also for throwing.

He tried to convince me to stay and he promised to train me so the fitness aspect of Dauntless wouldn't ruin my experience at Dauntless which looking back on it now, I'm grateful for it. The one thing I continue to not miss about it was the exercise.

He started training early and by my forth week we had a schedule in place as we met up at the same place and the same time every second day. This was how your father and I got close. I became his project and this wish was for me to become the best freshmen in Dauntless.

But one afternoon in the middle of the sixth week your father had stopped me while I was punching a bag hanging from a chain in the gym. He had stopped me placing a hand on my shoulder. He had told me I sucked at throwing a punch.

I remember his laugh, it was the first time I had ever heard it. It was deep and straight from the heart he actually laughed at my expense. I wasn't happy with him but his laughter was contagious and he was always so influential for me. I couldn't help myself around myself with him.

Like if he was sad I was sad too. If he was happy I was joyful and if he was scared I was terrified. I had never thought in a million years that I would end up with the one I love especially our ages. Many people did look down at us myself so young and him a substantial amount of years older.

But that didn't happen for a couple of years later. This one particular occasion he had stopped me and showed my how to punch like a professional. This helped me greatly as I quickly raised in the ranks and by the time your father had been in his final year I was high enough to take over.

But I had to train like I hadn't before. I was on a strict diet to gain muscle and trained with your father for 4 and a half hours each day. Your father as always impressed by my motivation but really I just wanted to make him happy. So he was proud of me like I am of both of you.

Although I did worked hard it was the passion that i had in order for me to get so far. So boys please leave with this message. If you work hard enough you can achieve even some of the unbelievable things and most importantly if you get knocked down get back up...


End file.
